Felicity
by ame to ai
Summary: Selepas musnahnya shikon no tama, masa memisahkan Inuyasha dan Kagome. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, waktu merangkak lamban. Penantian tak ayal menjadi siksaan yang tak tertahankan. Mampukah Inu hanyou itu bertahan dalam kesendirian? Atau, mungkinkah ia menyerah kalah dan mencari pengganti demi menumpas rasa kesepian? Canon Universe. One-Shot!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Summary: Selepas musnahnya _shikon no tama_, masa memisahkan Inuyasha dan Kagome. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, waktu merangkak lamban. Penantian tak ayal menjadi siksaan yang tak tertahankan. Mampukah _Inu hanyou_ itu bertahan dalam kesendirian? Atau, mungkinkah ia menyerah kalah dan mencari pengganti demi menumpas rasa kesepian?

* * *

Cahaya jingga mewarnai langit luas, gerombolan awan menghiasi tepiannya. Udara senja yang bergerak cepat dalam tarian anggun menyentuh lembut semua yang dilaluinya, menciptakan gemeresak daun serta menerbangkan surai perak seorang manusia setengah siluman yang tenggelam dalam lamunan. _Inu hanyou_ yang tengah berdiri di pusat padang bunga itu tergemap dari renungan kala angin menyisipkan satu nama yang telah mengubah tak hanya dirinya tapi juga seluruh hidupnya. Ia menatap tangan kirinya yang kosong, berharap tangan milik seorang gadis tertentu akan melengkapinya dalam sebuah genggaman nyata.

Kaki Inuyasha mulai melaju, lima langkah diambilnya sebelum berhenti. Sekali lagi ia menengok sumur keramat yang telah kehilangan manfaat terbesarnya; menyatukan dua dunia.

Belasan musim telah ia jalani dalam kesendirian, bahkan di tiap kedipan mata ia terus merindukan kehadiran sosok yang memenjarakan hati. Dalam penantian panjang itulah, bertemu dengan gadis tertentu adalah hal yang dengan putus asa dibutuhkannya.

Putra bungsu mendiang Inu no Taisho itu memutar tumit, ia melesat cepat, menerobos hutan, melompati batang pepohonan dengan lincah, demi memotong tempo ke tempat yang 'kan ia datangi.

Pria yang mempunyai andil besar dibalik kematian Naraku itu memang acap kali meyakinkan diri bahwa gadis itu akan lebih bahagia dan terjamin bila tetap berada di zamannya, akan tetapi, pemilik _Tessaiga_ itu tak lagi dapat membohongi hati. Kesepian adalah ketakutan terbesarnya, ia tak ingin hidup seorang diri. Tidak setelah takdir mempertemukannya dengan gadis keras kepala yang mengajarkannya arti dari persahabatan.

Inuyasha ingin mengukur waktu dengan satu orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, menerima ia sebagaimana adanya, dan mencintai ia seutuhnya. Namun, jika mereka tidak mungkin lagi bertemu ...

Kurang dari semenit Inuyasha sudah tiba di tempat yang ia tuju. "Kau sudah pulang!" sosok feminin itu terkejut dalam keriangan ketika menyadari kehadiran sang _hanyou_ di depan kediamannya. "Kau pasti sangat lelah!" ucapnya lagi dengan senyum lebar yang menampakkan deretan gigi seputih mutiara. Tanpa canggung gadis bermahkota hitam lebat itu melingkarkan lengan di leher Inuyasha.

Pria itu tertegun sejenak sebelum merengkuh balik. "Aku pulang," ujarnya.

"Selamat datang," sahut gadis ber-_kimono_ biru itu dengan ceria seraya menarik diri untuk menatap mata lelaki itu dalam-dalam. Kedua lengan perempuan itu tetap melingkar di leher Inuyasha. Dengan suara halus, sosok berparas manis itu berkata, "makan malam sudah matang. Kau mau aku menyiapkannya sekarang atau kau ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu?"

Arus melankolis belum jua lekang dari hati Inuyasha. Demi mengusir seluruh rasa sedih di waktu-waktu kesendiriannya, agar menghapus semua elegi yang ratusan hari bertengger di benaknya, dan menumpas segenap kerinduan yang selama ini tertanam di sanubarinya, putra Izayoi itu mendekap si gadis kuat-kuat. Kaki Inuyasha terus maju hingga perempuan itu terdorong ke belakang dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam pondok.

"I-eh?"

Di dalam ruangan, lelaki setengah manusia itu memeluk erat, tidak menyisakan jarak antara mereka. Satu tangan naik untuk menangkup bagian belakang kepala gadis itu sebelum ia meredam pertanyaan lain dengan kecupan yang berbuah menjadi ciuman.

Sang gadis tidak menolak, ia menerima dengan penuh rasa syukur. Tubuh gadis itu melengkung hingga dadanya membentur milik Inuyasha. _Hanyou_ itu pun memiliki kehendak yang sama, ia mendekatkan diri guna mengusir ruang yang tersisa, dengan serakah ia meraup harum tubuh lawan jenisnya. Kedua tangan perempuan itu merayap dan menyelinap di antara helaian _silver_. Inuyasha meremas lembut _kimono_ yang disandang sang gadis.

Kelopak lentur keduanya melekat selama beberapa saat lalu terberai dan kembali menempel. Sejurus kemudian, mereka saling melumat dengan halus dan terpisah sekejap cuma untuk menghirup udara. Pertautan itu memercikkan hasrat namun sarat akan perasaan yang selama ini tak tertanggungkan. Hingga tiba waktunya untuk kembali menarik napas mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan kecupan singkat.

Inuyasha menunduk, hatinya terpilin oleh gelombang perasaan yang tumpang-tindih. Ia sungguh mencintai Kagome seorang. Ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia mengerti, tindakannya barusan tidak adil bagi satu-satunya gadis yang ia sayangi. Akan tetapi, _Kami-sama_ pun tahu bahwa semua sanggup ia lakukan untuk Kagome semata.

Gadis yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari Inuyasha bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kali ini kecemasan mengisi suaranya, ia tidak lagi tahan untuk tidak memberondong laki-laki itu dengan deretan pertanyaan selagi matanya memindai tubuh Inuyasha, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Jika kau terluka izinkan aku untuk memeriksanya," desaknya.

Inuyasha bersungguh-sungguh kala berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia bersedia untuk menunggu hingga Kagome kembali. Kendati demikian, penantian itu hanya melahirkan penyiksaan bagi dirinya. Faktanya, ia tidaklah sanggup.

Dan jika memang mereka tidak mungkin lagi bertemu ... sudah pasti ia akan memikirkan cara agar mereka kembali bersatu!

Inuyasha mengumpulkan semua partikel-partikel nyali yang mengambang di sekelilingnya untuk memandang tepat di mata sosok yang ada di hadapan. Wajah pria itu bersemu, bibirnya terbuka, ribuan kata yang berhasil tersusun di sanubari demi mengungkapkan isi hati lantas enyah saat iris biru kelabu itu bertubrukan dengan netra emasnya.

"Ka-Kagome, aku ... "

Di sisi lain, Kagome yang baru seminggu lalu menginjakkan kaki di _sengoku jidai_ tidak butuh penjelasan mengapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba menciumnya, ia hanya merasa teramat bersyukur bahwa Inuyasha yang pergi seorang diri untuk membasmi siluman pengganggu di desa tetangga telah kembali dalam keadaan selamat.

Kebutuhan untuk berdekatan yang hebat melenyapkan semua kesungkanan _miko _penjelajah waktu itu untuk menyatakan sebagian dari emosi terdalamnya meski dengan pipi yang memerah, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Inuyasha."

Lagi-lagi, kalimatnya dicuri gadis yang ia cintai. Sebagai jawaban_, hanyou_ itu hanya mengangguk disertai senyuman dan dalam hati ia berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua _Kami._ Untuk kesekian kali, si sulung Higurashi menghamburkan diri pada lelaki yang setengah mati ia sayangi.

Inuyasha maupun Kagome belum mengungkapkan isi hati tapi keduanya tidak peduli. Kehangatan yang terbagi melalui dekapan polos tanpa hasrat sejatinya sudah mencerminkan perasaan sayang nan murni. Yang terpenting bagi mereka saat itu adalah kehadiran satu sama lain di sisi.

.

.

.

**~IYxHK~**

* * *

Originally Published 30/10/2019

Minna saiko arigatou!


End file.
